


and consequences

by Code16



Category: Rai-Kirah - Carol Berg
Genre: M/M, Notfic, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of torture, bottom shame, chatfic, threatened castration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code16/pseuds/Code16
Summary: Coming from Ezzarian culture means Seyonne can have somewhat different understandings of certain things than what gets expected.





	and consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Much acknowledgment to [enemyofperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemyofperfect), the other party in the tag-mentioned chat, who this would not have happened without.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Note/warning: This is a fairly casually phrased chatfic about rape.
> 
> As tag-noted, bottom shame from several characters and discussion thereof. Also brief whorephobic slurs. Threats include gangrape.
> 
> Notes:  
> -bottom shame is in fact a real and severely harmful thing in the world  
> -experiencing humiliation during a violation etc is not the fault of the victim, a sign of weakness or flaw, or something they are doing wrong

** Code16 **

...if I wrote such things I would totally be tempted to write something where [associating being on the receiving end of penetration with humiliation, overpowering, etc is] *not* a thing for Seyonne and he thinks it's weird

since the Ezzarians are somewhat matriarchal, as contrasted with well, everyone else, it would be a pretty logical thing for him to have a different opinion. I think including him having just done that and stuff

(it would be pretty logical for them actually, since his parter is also his magic partner, and we're told that pregnancy means a break from magic. so engaging in alternate sex acts would seem very socially logical)

 

* * *

 

so now I'm imaging, the first few times it happens he starts realizing his masters are expecting something he's not delivering. and he can't figure out what it *is*. Like, he's in pain, they're having fun, they can do as they wish with his body, something that should be a source of connection and joy with his love is become just another thing to hurt him and show him where he is now. what more can they *want*

and maybe I don't know, he's sent somewhere as punishment and whoever's in charge there is like, 'couldn't please them, mm?'. and Seyonne's like '?? no that part seems to be going fine ??'

 

{ **enemyofperfect**

ahaha that phrasing

(well, I mean, he's being raped, so that definitely isn't a thing that's going well for _him_! but for him then to be like but no this other thing is going fine though, that's just -- well, rather Seyonne, among other things)

**Code16**

he's trying to figure out what keeps getting them mad! and that doesn't seem to be it!}

 

(come to think, if he has more experience he might in fact be *more* likely to get that part to work)

and maybe whoever is like, surprised that he's not more the other kind of upset and mentions it and Seyonne is like ??

and obviously he's not going to express that out loud to people who have power over him. but like, ok he's figured out that everyone thinks that Ezzarians being ruled by women is really funny. (which, it's not like everyone ruled by men did any better against the Derzhi). but why on earth should 'is like being like a woman' or whatever be the bit that upsets him? His master's wife is a woman, and she's rich and well off and etc, and he's chained to a wall and beaten, so why is him being like her supposed to be shameful?

but, so after that he works out pretending. because well, better rape than rape and then punishment and then more rape because maybe a few times will do the trick

 

* * *

 

...and great, now i'm imagining Aleksander *noticing*. since Aleksander noticing Seyonne not being truthful and being mad about it is a whole thing

so Aleksander is like 'you're not any better a liar in bed'. (and Seyonne's thinking, well no one else has had any objections'). and outloud is the whole 'I think of nothing but doing your will my lord'. (or 'I think of nothing but pleasing you' might be more appropriate here). and Aleksander is like 'yeah right'

(and Seyonne's thinking like, 'argle, why do these things have to get complicated again' and 'do you torture all your bedslaves like this or is it just me'). and that maybe he went for the wrong strategy and should have done the whole 'I am so honored to serve you' or 'I want you so bad' thing, even though that's normally not for slaves like him

and Aleksander is like 'if I wanted actors in my bed I would have gotten *those* whores, they're better at it'. and Seyonne's thinking, 'somehow i'm pretty sure it won't actually make him happy if I'm like 'ok can I go back to bed now''. (even though that would be *totally true*). (his bed might not be as soft or as warm but it has the serious advantage of not having Derzhi princes in it). or 'is there a good 'annoy the prince just enough' compromise in here where I can get thrown back in the dungeon for a bit but *only* that'

so Aleksander does his whole 'be honest or I'll have you flogged' thing (or an appropriate sexually-themed replacement, if desired). (i dunno, 'I'll share you out among my guards and see if that makes you more honest')

so, well, damned if you do damned if you don't at least if he tells him this time he's not going to just get the same question *next* time. (somehow he's pretty sure this isn't the one time kind of thing, given how apparently interested Aleksander seems in him). so, he goes and explains

and Aleksander is all ?!! (because wow is 'your previously unquestioned beliefs about the world being challenged' not among his talents). and maybe does a bit of 'do you think you babarian Ezzarians know better than we do' stuff. (about the whole gender and sexual roles basically)

**enemyofperfect**

of course he does

"you don't even know how to be humiliated properly!"

**Code16**

(seyonne, in mind 'that's fine, I'm pretty sure you're about to explain it to me')

so, Seyonne possibly does all his obeisance and 'of course not my lord' things. or possibly is all like 'you're totally right, I don't understand anything, why don't you explain it to me'. (and then is 'wow why do I do things like this...')

and Aleksander is like {...}. and then obviously is mad about *that*. and either way probably throws him out at that point. I'm not sure if with orders about punishment or not. (if not Seyonne is like 'well that's something' and if yes Seyonne is like 'well it could have been worse'). (also at least if he *does* get thrown in the dungeon a bit no one else is going to be noticing what he's been doing)

 

* * *

 

anyway, so then however many nights later Aleksander summons him *again*. and Seyonne is like oh great what does he want this time.

the answer turns out to be *more interrogation*. pretty much coming down to 'so you're sure you wouldn't find this humiliating? How about this thing? How about this other thing?'

I figure it probably begins at oral sex. and then goes to things like 'what if I put this candlestick in you'

('that would be very painful')

and Aleksander is like 'really?' about the humiliation part. And Seyonne like 'it's a candlestick. I don't see how inserting it into me will change its nature. [Beyond making life more difficult for your chaimbermaid]'

 

(or alternatively Seyonne decides that turning this interrogation into the physical version is something he'd better do as early as possible so at least it happens at the *beginning* of Aleksander's creativity. in which case he's like 'how could anyone ever be dishonored by an item of your most holy household, my lord'

**enemyofperfect**

I mean that'll probably do it Seyonne yeah

**Code16**

'any man would consider it a privilege to be so touched by an item from the Prince's own table and hand'

(though I honestly feel that at that point Aleksander might actually be too flabbergasted to be violent right away))

 

* * *

 

**enemyofperfect**

...omg. does he at any point consider whether this could be a plot to trick Aleksander into trying something very unmanly and humiliating himself?

**Code16**

I was thinking about that earlier!

like 'do you think I would ever let you' or like some kind of 'you're trying to get one over me/set yourself above me/etc'

that one probably involves very tight grips on certain intimate areas and 'maybe I should have these from you after all'. and possibly a knifepoint and Seyonne trying to one, figure out if the Prince is literally going to do this here and now and have him bleed to death, and two, trying very much to appease Aleksander and express that he *definitely* wants nothing of the sort

(which is very true, also. At least as recipient he doesn't usually have to do too much beyond be in pain and look upset)

 

but yes, I can definitely see this version, especially if Seyonne has to explain why receiving such penetration can in fact be fun sometimes

'well maybe it's like that for Ezzarians but Derzhi are suited for battle, not for lounging in a bed'

Seyonne in mind: yeah definitely. Also have you noticed where we are by any chance

 

(great, now I'm imagining some point way down the line where in some completely unrelated [private!] convo Aleksander goes somewhat whisper and is like 'by the way that thing you told me does in fact work for Derzhi!'. and Seyonne is just like '... what on earth am I supposed to do with this information'. and later Lady Lydia is like 'I hear I have you to thank for our recent most enjoyable activity'. and Seyonne is just like 'oh my gods what did I ever do to deserve this'

also, Aleksander talking himself into this with Lydia like 'I am the prince, so me doing things that are pleasurable is clearly very manly'. Lydia is like 'yep absolutely' [private headshake at Aleksander]. (I feel like their relationship will involve a lot of those)

 

* * *

 

meanwhile back in the original timeline I figure in the end Aleksander does get to 'and if I loaned you to all my guards'

**enemyofperfect**

oh my gosh

thanks, Aleksander, that's very thorough of you

**Code16**

it's important for the future Emperor to think of everything

('that would be very painful, and I might not be useful to you for some time after, my lord')

but which I think gets extra complicated come to think because I think Seyonne actually *does*/would find that humiliating. and Aleksander can see it in his face/when he pauses and jumps on it like 'hah found it'

so then Seyonne gets to try to explain how this works for him (I think it's about, at least partially being watched/looked at, and partially what they say and stuff), while in the middle of this situation and all that

and then there's some silence from Aleksander. and Seyonne is trying to do his whole 'what happens happens you will survive it or not' thing about the potential that this is about to go into the practical demonstration part

and then Aleksander just sends him out again (and in this case I figure he did have him punished last time, and this time he has him sent back to the dungeon but just that). (and Durgan is kind of surreptitiously looking him over when he shows up because like, well, it doesn't look like stuff happened, so to speak)

and Seyonne is just like I am done, I am so done, gods save me from over-curious princes, I'm going to lie down in my dungeon and sleep a lot yes thank you

 

then later Aleksander calls him to write a letter or whatever again and acts like absolutely nothing's happened

which Seyonne supposes is probably the best case scenario. Though now he can't quite stop himself from internal twisting a bit when he notices Aleksander's guards looking at him and wondering if these conversations had another side

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr for these kinds of things](http://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com). I love fandom social things, and anyone who feels like they might want to message etc me for any reason is encouraged to totally do so.


End file.
